disneys_descendants_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Audrey
Princess Audrey is the tertiary antagonist, later supporting character in the the movie Descendants, played by Sarah Jeffery. She is also the daughter and only child of Queen Aurora and King Philip. Naturally royal and extremely confident, she is the cheerleading captain and lead Acapella singer at Auroria Prep with a knack for fashion. She’s is the most popular princess in school. Best friends with Lonnie and Jane, and heiress to the throne of Auroria. Appearances Descendants When the children of the villains come to Auradon Prep, she is the least accepting of the four, and especially suspicious of Mal due to Ben’s attention to her. On a Tourney match, Audrey is completely dismayed to hear that Ben has dumped her for Mal and uses Chad Charming for rebound. On Family Day, Audrey’s grandmother Queen Leah, finds out that Maleficent’s daughter has arrived in Auradon and is especially dismayed due to the haunting memories, with Chad adding to the scorn. The tension turns violent until Evie sprays him with a sleeping potion. Audrey then taunts Mal with Jane, prompting the girl to undo the magic she previously performed on Jane, making it long and beautiful, to scare away her bullies. On Ben’s coronation, Audrey stands on the sideline and witnesses Mal try to convince her friends to choose the side of good instead of evil, which leads to the defeat of Mal’s mother, Maleficent. She and Mal then bow to each other out of respect, their parents‘ history finally behind their shoulders. She is last seen singing Set it Off and dancing. Descendants: Wicked World Audrey returns in the animated short series Descendants: Wicked World, ''voiced by Sarah Jeffery, who also portrayed her in live-action film. She remains the same as she is in the movie. While she is still friends with Mal and Evie, their antics can usually get on her nerves. In addition to this, she is jealous of all the attention the Villain Kids are getting. Throughout the series she has grown accustom to being prone to magical mishaps, such as getting hit by exploding cupcakes or having her hair look awful by a failed magical makeover, and getting magically teleported to the Isle of the Lost. She is also shown to be rule-abiding to a fault, refusing to partake in thievery and vandalism when dared. Despite her initial hesitation about Freddie Facilier joining Auradon, she comes to work together with her and their other friends. ''Descendants 2 Audrey does not appear in the sequel, but she is mentioned several times. According to Jane, it's revealed that Audrey went to a spa vacation with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Later on, Chad gets a call saying she got a flat tire in the Sherwood Forest. Printed Media Descendants: Isle of the Lost Audrey makes her first appearance in the eighteenth chapter. Unlike her film self, Audrey appears to be more of an airhead. She was raised a bit more isolated from the world, albeit in a different sense, because her mother wanted nothing more than to give Audrey a perfect childhood free of anything evil and loveless. Ben goes to visit her after his failure at the Royal Council meeting. It's during this time that Ben starts to see they don't share much in common and that this was their first real ''conversation. ''Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Audrey appears early on the Tourney field at the Auradon Knights' practice. She mostly remains a minor character as she stays in the background, completely unaware of what was transpiring around Auradon. Mal uses magic to make her hair resemble Audrey's as she is leaving for the Isle of the Lost with her friends after receiving an anonymous message from the island. Trivia * Audrey is almost the complete opposite of her mother, which Belle points out, despite this she is more sympathetic than Chad. * In the doll merchandise and and animated shorts, Audrey has lighter brown hair and lighter skin tone. * Audrey’s main color is pink, associated with femininity and her princess motif. * Audrey and Evie are the only princesses in the entire main cast. * Audrey’s absence in Descendants 2 has been confirmed on Twitter. * In Return to the Isle of the Lost, it is revealed that she and Jay are the only AK and VK that did not end up together despite having danced. * The book ''Freddie’s Shadow Cards ''indicates she is the lead soprano in the Auradon Acapella group. * Her name means “noble” or ”noble strength”. * Audrey is the only character from the original cast that did return in the sequel. Chad, Lonnie, and Jane however, did return. *The sequel justifies her absence by saying she went on a spa vacation with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. *This later followed up in the movie when Chad gets a call she has a flat tire in the Sherwood Forest. Category:Characters Category:Descendants characters Category:Descendants: Wicked World characters Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Singing characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Cheerleaders Category:European characters Category:AKs Category:Heirs Category:French royalty Category:Live-action characters Category:Nobility Category:Dancers Category:French characters